


Apuesta

by lenayuri



Series: #ProjectDrarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Light Sexual Content, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco aprende que no siempre debe dejarse convencer por Harry -aún si utiliza su ataque de ojitos de cachorro contra él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente para un reto, no recuerdo cuál, pero sí recuerdo que salió de una conversación random con t'hy'la sobre perros y perros sobre ferraris(?) ~~ya hace más de un año, así que no recuerdo detalles~~.
> 
> Hay un poco de OoC, pero a mi favor, ¡están un poco tomados! :p

—No sé cómo me dejé convencer— comenta un joven rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras le envía una mirada cargada con una llameante ira a su compañero —Esto es indigno, Potter. ¡Soy un Malfoy, por el amor a Merlín! Cómo crees que voy a entrar en esta… esta… ¡esta cosa!— alza la voz un poco para dar énfasis a su enfado.

Su compañero no se inmuta, más que acostumbrado a lidiar con su temperamento.

—Ajá, pero por lo que sé, los Malfoy tienen  _palabra de honor_ , ¿no es así?— la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho no deja dudas de que es una burla en toda regla.

—Te maldigo, Potter.

—Yo sé que me adoras.

—Idiota engreído.

—Aprendí del mejor— el moreno sonríe porque sabe que ha ganado, por el momento, la batalla de  _insultos_.

El tercer hombre, que permanece impasible a tres pasos de distancia, carraspea un poco para recordarles que está ahí. Se sonrojan un poco por quedar inmersos en su pequeña burbuja y por haber olvidado al instructor. Éste les da algunas indicaciones de seguridad, las cuales ya han escuchado anteriormente –uno porque adora aquello y el otro, bueno, por imposición del moreno. Al terminar, ambos caminan hasta sus posiciones, se colocan los cascos, el cinturón de seguridad y dan la señal. Ahora... todo se reducía en quién cruzaba la línea de meta primero.

—Vas a perder, Potter.

—Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy— Harry sonríe petulante y Draco responde con una sonrisa arrogantemente cariñosa. Sí, era indigno para un Malfoy hacer aquello pero también había dado su palabra y ésta, valía mucho más que su ego –y amaría patearle el trasero a ese engreído de Potter.

—¡Listos!— se escucha una voz lejana. Ambos se sumergen en sus propios pensamientos, ambos con la única meta de ganarle al otro. El rugir del motor se escucha, el acelerar de cada uno, el palpitar de sus corazones, la adrenalina… y Draco acepta, única y exclusivamente para él, que aquello es emocionante —¡Ya!— y aceleran como si no hubiese un mañana.

Draco observa de reojo a Harry y sonríe por la cara de estúpido que tiene el moreno. Sí, porque esas facciones sólo las puede apreciar él, y son, le pese a quien le pese, el por qué le dijo que sí a ese idiota Gryffindor que se lanza, prácticamente, al vacío sin paracaídas –ah… tontas expresiones muggles.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado hace tres días.

.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!— la voz del rubio es un reclamo claramente dirigido a la persona que tiene frente a él.

—Oh, pero claro que lo hago, Malfoy— responde el hombre —Pero si crees que no puedes… bueno, no puedo negar que tengas miedo.

—¿Miedo yo? Estás loco, Potter.

—Qué va. No me volví loco hace años, no creo que lo esté ahora.

—Deberías ir a San Mungo a que Granger te revise el cerebro.

—Mmm… ya veremos a quién le tienen que hacer una revisión al terminar esta noche.

—Te dije que es absurdo. Un Malfoy no asiste a bares de mala muerte, mucho menos uno muggle.

—Pero Malfoy, ¡es para explorar cosas nuevas!

—Ve tú solo, a mí no me metas.

—Pero eso no es divertido y lo sabes— el moreno comienza a aplicar su plan 'hazle ojitos de perrito' para convencerle, incluyendo el puchero. Draco, más que acostumbrado a éstos, le ignora y sigue revisando algunos papeles importantes –sinceramente, no revisa nada, sólo le ignora a propósito. Harry sigue haciendo caras que sabe, en cualquier momento, doblegarán al rubio que aparenta ignorarlo.

Al notar que su plan no está funcionando, toma medidas más drásticas.

Se acerca despacio y rodea el escritorio de la oficina de Draco y se siente en las piernas de éste. Esa gran silla reclinable es demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla y, definitivamente, Harry conseguiría de una u otra manera su salida esa noche.

El moreno comienza a besarle y a aflojar su corbata, quiere morder su cuello y hacer algunas marcas en ese hermoso y exquisito cuello de piel blanquecina. Una vez deshecho el nudo, sus manos atacan los botones del chaleco y camisa del hombre, sin olvidar acariciar su piel.

Draco sabe que lleva las de perder y aunque le gustaría seguir hasta el final con su compañero, tiene una reunión en treinta minutos… aunque pensándolo bien, es tiempo suficiente.

Veintitantos minutos después, Harry yace completamente satisfecho encima del escritorio de Draco, con una expresión post-orgásmica que no puede evitar. Draco sonríe y besa al mago idiota que robó su corazón hace tantos años y que, aún con el paso del tiempo, sigue dándole dolores de cabeza –y sorpresas también.

—¿Entonces?— logra articular el moreno —¿Vamos o no?— Harry sabe que es ligeramente  _bajo_  pedirle algo así a Draco después de hacer el amor, pero quiere conocer aquel bar muggle del que tanto hablan sus compañeros de trabajo. Y sí, era caprichoso, pero se lo merecía. Draco siempre le arrastra a cenas con sus accionistas ¿por qué él no puede llevarle a tomar unas copas, ellos dos solos? Era injusto.

Draco no puede competir con esa mirada, mucho menos si ésta venía acompañada de esa vista tan privilegiada que sólo él conocía. Observar los estragos de sus acciones es suficiente para doblegarle. Harry era su debilidad y no puede negarlo.

—Deacuerdovamosair— suelta rápidamente.

—¿Qué?— medio se endereza el moreno, sólo para volver a su estado inicial –le duelen los brazos después de todo —No entendí lo que dijiste, ¿puedes repetirlo?

—Dije que…— pero se interrumpe al ver la sonrisa de Harry.  _Sí_  le había escuchado —Cabrón.

—Oh, Malfoy. ¿Qué son esas palabras?— hala de la corbata al rubio y le besa, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios —Paso por ti a las ocho.

.

A las siete con cincuenta de la noche, Harry llega por él. Viste un traje elegante pero informal, color negro y una camisa del mismo color.  _Estúpida ropa muggle_ , piensa Draco. Pero al ver a Harry, con su traje azul marino y camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados, retira su pensamiento anterior, porque en definitiva, la ropa muggle le queda muy bien al moreno – _y a su trasero_ , agrega mentalmente.

El bar, para sorpresa de Draco, es administrado por magos pero se localiza en la zona muggle de Londres. Es la novedad en el mundo mágico y acepta que es una idea innovadora.

Existen espacios con barreras mágicas para que los muggles no puedan verles, escucharles o evitar algún accidente que involucre magia –muy cuidadosos, por lo visto. Harry lleva a Draco a un palco reservado.  _Las influencias de ser el niño que venció_ , piensa. Pero en ocasiones, como esa, agradece la  _fama_  de su pareja –no que él careciera de alguna, claro. Es un empresario exitoso, por supuesto, y no tenía nada que ver que siguiera algunas ideas de Harry para impulsar sus negocios, mucho menos sus ideas sobre invertir en inmuebles muggles, nada de eso. Todo lo ha forjado él mismo… ¡bien, de acuerdo! Con la ayuda de Harry.

Cuando el mesero llega a su mesa, Harry pide una bebida ligera para Draco quien sabe de sobra, no es muy tolerante al alcohol –muestra de esto, su pasado cumpleaños– pero éste, al escuchar el pedido, le interrumpe.

—Nada de eso, quiero…— pasea la vista por la carta mágica que flota delante de él —esto— y señala una bebida. Harry enarca una ceja y le mira.

—Draco, no creo que…— pero el rubio le interrumpe.

—Silencio. Acepté venir aquí pero será bajo mis términos, así que pediré eso.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

—Como quieras— suspira y pide algo más de la carta. Las bebidas son combinaciones de cocteles muggles con alcoholes mágicos, aunque también había algunos que son únicamente muggles.

Harry está preocupado por la ingesta de alcohol de Draco y espera que no haga alguna tontería.

Cuando llegan sus bebidas, Draco toma su copa, huele el contenido y lo prueba. Por sus gestos, Harry sabe que le gustó, pero también se preocupa por la cantidad de alcohol que esa bebida en particular lleva –no por nada es un Long Island Iced Tea, que a pesar del nombre, es completamente alcohol. [ **1** ]

Y las sospechas de Harry se ven confirmadas un poco después, cuando Draco está ligeramente sonrojado y arrastra la lengua. Sabía que no debía dejar que pidiese el tercer vaso, pero no puede negarle nada a Draco, mucho menos con su mano  _ahí_.

Draco comienza a comportarse de una manera no–Malfoy y Harry se preocupa. No pensó que las cosas se fuesen a poner así, mucho menos que justamente el siempre-correcto-Draco se comportara tan… _caliente_. Normalmente es él quien comienza el manoseo. Sin embargo, tener un Draco ligeramente pasado de copas es… interesante.

Harry pide un taxi fuera del establecimiento –no puede aparecerse con Draco en ese estado sin arriesgarse a llegar incompletos– y llegan a su departamento. Harry espera que el taxi se vaya para murmurar un hechizo y poder abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, deja a Draco en el sofá mientras va en busca de unos pijamas. Al regresar, encuentra a Draco cantando el himno de Hogwarts totalmente alegre y moviendo los brazos como si fuese el profesor Flitwick. Ah… Harry mataría por tener una cámara mágica cerca. Pero no puede hacerle eso a Draco.

Se acerca a él y le da un beso.

—Magnífica presentación, Draco.

—Mmm.

—Vamos a la cama, anda.

—No quiero…

—Sé que sí, anda— Harry comienza a desvestirle con dificultad —juro que no volveré a llevarte a ningún bar.

—Deja… ¿qué… qué haces?

—Voy a ponerte tu pijama.

—No… tú quieres… quieres verme desnudo— comienza a reír y canturrea —Harry Potter quiere verme desnudo…— el moreno no sabe si reír, seguir con su labor o dejar a Draco con el traje y meterlo a la cama. Cualquier opción parece viable.

—Sí Draco, quiero verte desnudo. Anda, quítate la camisa por mí— y ante el estupor de Harry, Draco se levanta del sofá, tambaleándose y comienza a desvestirse mientras tararea una canción muggle muy  _ad hoc_  con la situación. [ **2** ]

Harry sonríe ante un Draco ebrio, quien, obviamente, no recordaría nada al día siguiente, y si lo hiciera, lo negaría completamente.

—Draco, vamos para que duermas, luego sigues con tu baile.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me tienes  _miedo_?— Draco, aún dentro de su estado etílico, sabe que esa palabra en específico es un detonante para el moreno. Y éste no le defrauda, pues se abalanza sobre él en cuanto la palabra sale de su boca.

—¿Qué tan sobrio estás?

—Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de la erección que traes desde que salimos del bar.

—Maldito cabrón.

Pero la sonrisa al final del  _insulto_  prueba que no lo es en absoluto. Harry quiere su venganza por haber sido timado por el rubio y decide que el sofá será esa noche. Mientras se besan, cada uno se deshace de su ropa, olvidándose por el momento de que pueden hacerlo mucho más rápido con un hechizo –les gusta sentir el aliento del otro, el roce de sus ropas, sus pieles… es parte de la  _magia_  del momento, de  _su_ momento.

Draco termina primero y ríe en medio del beso.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan lento como siempre, ¿eh?

—No te quejabas hoy en la mañana cuando hice que te vinieras tres veces— refuta.

—Me agarraste con la guardia baja.

—¿Y qué tal está tu guardia ahora?

—Más despierta que la tuya, lo sabes.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Apostemos entonces. Quien termine primero, tendrá que hacer lo que el otro diga, sea lo que sea.

—Acabas de perder,  _Malfoy_.

—Ya veremos,  _Potter_.

Sí, son una pareja. Sí, se aman con locura. Pero la  _rivalidad_ entre ellos ha, de alguna manera, evolucionado hasta el punto de utilizarla como motivador sexual. Un  _fetiche_  que ambos han descubierto, es tan excitante como el chocolate derretido –Draco lo confirma.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá, uno frente al otro y se retan con la mirada. Una de las manos de cada mago se dirige al miembro contrario y comienzan a estimularse. Draco sabe lo que a Harry le gusta y Harry conoce los puntos sensibles de Draco. Es una  _batalla_  larga, donde ninguno de los dos desea perder ante el otro. No es cuestión de orgullo, simplemente es cuestión de hacer al otro fundirse en el deseo y la locura de un orgasmo provocado única y exclusivamente por su mano, nada más.

La mano libre de Draco se aferra al respaldo del sofá y lo aprieta como si su vida dependiera de ello. En la sala sólo se escuchan los jadeos y gemidos contenidos de ambas partes. Ninguno quiere perder.

Harry entre abre los ojos para embelesarse con el rostro lleno de placer de Draco y sonríe; porque aún si pierde, gana al darle placer al rubio.

El punto máximo para ambos se acerca, se nota en los movimientos erráticos de cada uno, en los movimientos inconscientes de sus caderas contra la mano ajena y en los jadeos llenos de deseo.

El clímax se acerca y lo siente. Siente el calor que se acumula en su vientre y eyacula en la mano de su pareja. Draco pierde esta vez. Pero no se siente mal, al contrario, siente que ha sido la experiencia más erótica que ha tenido en ese sofá –los arrumacos con Harry no cuentan–, sonríe con amor ante el rostro a punto del orgasmo de Harry y decide ocupar la otra mano para aumentar el placer. La dirige a los testículos de Harry y los masajea, se acerca y besa su cuello, muerde su clavícula y mantiene el ritmo.

—Harry... ¿qué tal si seguimos en la habitación?— el moreno abre los ojos y no necesita que Draco se lo repita de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry le recuerda a Draco que perdió la  _apuesta_  y debe hacer lo que él diga. Draco asiente, de mala gana, diciendo que sí lo hará pues es un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre cumplen.

.

Y tres días después, ahí están. Jugando como niños pequeños en aquel establecimiento muggle –Harry tenía un fetiche muy raro por lo muggle.

 _A pesar de lo muggle, es divertido_  –piensa Draco. Harry estaba a su lado, en otro mini auto de carreras, instándole a que sonriera un poco y así lo hizo. Porque ver a Harry sonriendo como niño pequeño no tiene precio y si para lograrlo, tiene que aceptar volver a ir a aquel bar y a éste…  _go-kart_ , lo haría de nuevo. Porque su felicidad es ver feliz a Harry y sabe que Harry piensa igual que él. Ya tendría oportunidad de clamar su apuesta en venganza.

—¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Apuesto a que llego primero a la meta!

—Ni lo sueñes.

Sí… la oportunidad se presenta más temprano que tarde.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas** :
> 
>   1. La bebida es una bomba para el hígado porque contiene: Vodka, Tequila, Ron blanco, Triple Seco, Ginebra, Zumo de limón, Almíbar y un chorrito de cola. No sé… creo que Draco se bebió a la familia Weasley. Ops. Ah, y el por qué la eligió Draco, fue porque la confundió con un Té -ya saben 'Iced Tea'.
>   2. La canción es 'You can leave your hat on' de Joe Cocker.
> 

> 
> Gracias por leer, recuerda que tus reviews alimentan a mi gato(?)


End file.
